Red Dot Sight
A Red Dot Sight 'is a reflex sight for most two handed weapons that gives a nearly unobstructed view of the shooter's target unaffected by parallax or distance while giving them a crosshair from which to shoot. This makes it regarded as a fast, easy to use and versatile sight for police, military and hunting purposes alike. Battlefield 2 In ''Battlefield 2, The P90, AK-74U, SCAR-H, SCAR-L, and M4 have Red Dot Sights. There is no way to remove them. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The '''Red Dot Sight is an attachment featured in the singleplayer of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 as well as a primary Specialization in the game's multiplayer. It replaces a primary weapon's standard iron sights with a precision non-magnifying reflex sight with the aim point of a red dot. Singleplayer It can be found attached on the AN-94, AEK-971, AKS-74U, Type 88 Sniper, F2000, MG3 and Type 88 LMG. The weapons with this attachment each count as a different collectible. Multiplayer It can be attached to any primary kit-specific weapon, but not to all-kit weapons, such as shotgun or the WWII weapons, but can be used on the G3 and M14 EBR. The MG36 mounts a reflex sight with a red dot by default (and therefore will not change when a red dot sight is attached). Being most effective at short-to-medium range due of its low ADS (Aim Down Sight) time and lack of zoom, it is most useful on guns which have obstructive iron sights, as it allows for a clearer sight picture and easier target acquisition. The sight is invaluable in dark areas, where iron sights may be difficult to see. The sight specialization is partnered with the weapon, not the player. If a player were to acquire a new weapon in the field the scavenged weapon will not have a sight unless its original owner equipped it. Likewise, if a player were to acquire a new weapon with a scope without equipping it at spawn, the player will have the benefit of both the scope and keeping their original choice of specializations. *Assault - 14000 is required to unlock for use on all assault rifles. *Engineer - 11100 is required to unlock for use on all submachine guns. *Medic - 15000 is required to unlock for use on all light machine guns. *Recon - 12500 is required to unlock for use on all sniper rifles. Gallery BFBC2 SVU RedDot.png|An SVU with a red dot sight BFBC2 SVU RedDot Sight.png|Aiming through the red dot sight Battlefield Play4Free The Rapid Aim Red Dot Sight is a weapon attachment featured in Battlefield Play4Free. It is unlocked for use at rank 17. Gallery screen048.jpg|A Red Dot Sight as seen on the M16A2 P4F-RPK2.jpg|Aiming down sight with the Red Dot Sight Battlefield 3 Two different Red Dot Sights appear in Battlefield 3. The Reflex (RDS) is the red dot sight for weapons of American and European origin. The Kobra (RDS) is the equivalent for Russian weapons, Chinese weapons, and the Iranian KH2002. Gallery RX01 RDS Render.png|3D render of the RDS. Battlefield 3 Red Dot Sight Optics.png|'Red Dot Sight'. Battlefield 3 Red Dot Sight Render.png|User-created render. Battlefield 4 A variety of Red Dot Sights are available in Battlefield 4. *'Reflex' - available for American weapons, Western European weapons, the UTS-15, and the M26 MASS. *'Kobra' - available for Russian weapons, Czech weapons, and the JNG-90. *'Coyote' - available for Chinese weapons, Singaporean weapons, and the ACE series. *'Mini' - available for all Handguns and the Shorty 12G. *'Delta' - available for all Handguns and the Shorty 12G. Gallery Battlefield_4_Red_Dot_Sight_Screenshot_3.png|Viewing through the Red Dot Sight on Recker's Saiga 12K. Battlefield Hardline Numerous Red Dot Sights are featured in Battlefield Hardline. *'Reflex' *'Kobra' *'Holographic Sight' *'PKA-S' *'Micro T1' *'SRS 02' *'Mini' *'Delta' Trivia Battlefield 2 *In Battlefield 2 and Modern Combat, some weapons have Red Dot Sights, most notably the Special Forces kit weapons. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *If a red dot sight is attached on an AUG and the player flips up leaf sights on a launcher, the sights will go through the AUG's red dot sight. *On the PC version of the game, the Red Dot Sight can disappear if the player equips the underslung grenade launcher. This can also happen with the 4x Rifle Scope. *According to the game files, the red dot used in the game is a Kobra Red Dot Sight Category:Optics Category:Attachments of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Attachments of Battlefield 3 Category:Attachments of Battlefield 4 Category:Attachments of Battlefield Hardline Category:Attachments of Battlefield: Bad Company 2